<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Steal a Precious Thing by JacobSteakfries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809162">To Steal a Precious Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobSteakfries/pseuds/JacobSteakfries'>JacobSteakfries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Handcuffs, Happy Sex, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Sexual Roleplay, Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobSteakfries/pseuds/JacobSteakfries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotone and Akira have been a couple for for some time. In their young adulthood and sharing a home, the two decide to indulge in some erotic roleplaying at Kotone's behest. A small excerpt of a continuous writing project from me and my friend Dante.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Persona 3 Protagonist/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kotone Shiomi/Akira Kurusu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Steal a Precious Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hmmm..." Kotone would hum to herself as she looked at he own rear-end through the mirror she was facing sideways against. Satisfied with her skirt length, she'd adjust her small police cap with a smile. She always wanted to do something like this, and Akira was just happy to oblige. She didn't tell him what exactly it was she'd be roleplaying as though, so she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she burst through that bedroom door.</p><p>The police outfit she was clad in was quite modest, but the skirt felt entirely too tight around her hips. Still, it'd be easy to show off her legs, and it'd leave the question as to if she was even wearing panties to begin with. A standard blue uniform with a blue jacket and white button-up besides, in addition to a clip on tie and some stockings. Not to mention the hat. The tiny hat was the cutest part in her opinion, even if it felt impossible to actually keep on her head for very long. She's honestly never worn anything so professional looking. As she kept checking herself out in the mirror she couldn't help but giggle to herself. Namely because she also picked out her loudest pair of bright pink panties to wear underneath this thing. She remembers hearing back in high school that wearing pink panties was a promiscuous thing to do, so wearing it underneath this uniform only felt appropriate.</p><p>Meanwhile, outside the bathroom and within the bedroom, Akira was anxiously sitting on the foot of the bed with his hands on his lap. He had been rather open to Kotone's request, roleplaying in the bedroom. He himself had played a role for such a long time that he could switch into it on demand if needed. That being said, he didn't think his role as the Phantom Thief Joker was going to contribute to helping with something like this. Of course this was an entirely different kind of roleplaying, but he loved the Wild Card enough to indulge her own desires as Kotone clearly had a romantic view on his past. While he tried to act casual as Kotone prepared her 'surprise' he couldn't deny he was a bit too excited to do anything but muse about whatever it was she was going to pull. Thus, he sat on the bed, wearing a simple two-ton black t-shirt and blue jeans. Eventually it crept in his brain that maybe he was under-dressed for whatever was to come, but each time the invasive thought wandered into his mind he reminded himself that Kotone wasn't the type to sweat the small stuff.</p><p>Unknowingly, they'd both take a deep breath to calm their nerves. Kotone would hesitate to grab the doorknob while Akira mindlessly slid his hands up and down his pants, unable to sit still. When Kotone grabbed the doorknob, she put her ear to the door to try and hear Akiria on the other side. She had to try and get her heart to stop thumping and her face from burning up if she was going to do this right. She pleaded with her own brain that this wasn't in bad taste,  hoping that she'd be successful in her first active attempt to be 'sexy.' She's been called a lot of flattering things, but never has she recalled one of them being 'sexy.' Well, except for maybe from Junpei. But it was hard to take Junpei seriously.</p><p>Akira himself just desperately wanted to break the silence. He was better at keeping his cool, but this girl was an exception. Hwanted to say something to reach out to the girl and let her know that he was ready, but that was probably a given considering how long he's been sitting here. Looking around the room to see if there was anything more he could do to prepare, all that he could come up with was to simply rely on talking his way through any lack of preparation on his part. As the doorknob moved slightly he turned to stare at it, but didn't say a word, he simply did the best thing to do to communicate to his romantic partner, a way to show he was completely in tune with the situation.</p><p>He took his glasses off and put them on the side, looking back at the door with nothing less than what he had showed her before. There was no need for a mask that Kotone could see right through. In his mind, whatever role he needed to play had to be one he came up with on his own rather than one he's been relying on all this time. </p><p>A deafening silence came after a slight turn to the doorknob, until-</p><p>"HANDS UP! This is the police! You're under arrest, Thief!" Kotone would shout out, pointing what was quite obviously her Evoker at Joker as she burst through the door. She managed to finally get herself to just do it and in doing so she had to take a few deep breathes to calm herself as she pointed the not-gun at Joker. Namely because she had to keep herself from laughing or smiling. No she had to play things straight. As Akira would find, Kotone actually had one heck of a furrowed brow. She didn't ever look angry outside of a fight, so seeing her put on that look would seem kind of wrong. She practiced it in the mirror for a while so she hoped it'd scare him at least a little.</p><p>"Don't move a muscle! Sit on that bed and keep your hands where I can see them!" She'd demand despite the fact Akira was already sitting down. Once again,she resisted the urge to smile as she felt kind of cool. It'd be a lot easier too if Akira still had his glasses on. That way it'd be a lot easier to pretend she was arresting 'Joker' instead of her boyfriend and his stupid, stupid pretty eyes that she had to look past to keep her from losing focus. It'd take a lot more than being extremely handsome to break her concentration!</p><p>'Joker' couldn't help but slip into his far more cocky Phantom Thief persona the moment he saw her. There wasn't even hardly a beat of confused misunderstanding, as he saw her Evoker enough to know it wasn't a real gun the second he was able to make out the shape. He raised his hands calmly and naturally when the switch flipped in his brain, showing how used he was to playing this role. Good thing, he was actually completely unsure of his ability to play anything else on the fly.</p><p> "...Now now Officer..." He spoke in a honeyed voice, matching her glare with a soft stare. But it was clear to Kotone, and just Kotone, that his eyes reflected an ounce of fear. Her furrowed brow was the real deal and if he wasn't aware of what the Evoker was staring down the barrel of a gun did make him quite nervous regardless of context.</p><p>"...I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding... I can't possibly be the thief you're looking for..." The furrowed brow making him hesitate in his words a little, even if this was just roleplay. She was getting really into this. He didn't make any sudden moves, but he did lean back and his gaze wasn't in her direction. It was as if he was being distracted by something else, or his thoughts were trailing off in mid-capture.</p><p>Kotone frowned even harder than she was a few seconds ago. So this is what it was like going up against a famous thief. Even now she was learning new things about Akira, like how he managed to make her uneasy with just the slightest movements. She had to focus on his face, trying not to act like it was getting to her that he was planning something. But what if he was? What if this playing of roles took a surprising reversal? The daring police officer overpowered by the....handsome thief....</p><p>Kotone swallowed some saliva sharply, forcing herself to avoid having her own thoughts drifting off and playing into Joker's hand.</p><p>She had to do something to make sure it wouldn't happen, as Cop Kotone wouldn't want it to! So she stepped closer, mimicking something she saw in an anime about a cop trying to catch a great thief a couple of times. Moving her her 'gun' down slightly, she took a breath of air as if she was about to speak as she approach. Making herself look like her guard was loosening, she quickly sprung into action.</p><p>"Gotcha!" She exclaimed, as she instead swiftly snapped out the cuffs and one of them proceeded to clank right around Akira's wrist in a motion so swift it seemed like she practiced it. She didn't. But if he was doing anything, it didn't matter now! </p><p>"Keep your silver tongue to yourself! When I get back-up down here, you'll be locked up for the next century, and that's being generous!" She said firmly, because she needed to say something to keep herself from smiling after doing something so cool. This time though she really felt prideful in that one so her lip could be seen quivering as she actively resisting grinning like an idiot.</p><p>Keeping her 'gun' trained on Joker with one hand, she moved to put the other end of the cuff around the edge of the bed.</p><p>'Joker' didn't make a move as Kotone approached aside from another flick of his wrist, as if attempting to conceal something in his right hand. But then as the cuff went on he looked up into his girlfriend's eyes and there was still the genuine fear of getting caught, but there seemed to be more. His face showed a calmness that showed a person in control, like this was all part of the plan. But as the silver bracelet locked his wrist and his hand was forced to the edge of the bed he opened his hand to reveal that he was concealing... nothing. It had all been a ruse. Maybe to sell the scene better. Maybe to play tricks on the cute police officer.</p><p>"The next century, hm? Well that's plenty of time for us to get to know each other, miss." He teased, his tone definitely more confident than the inner voice of Akira normally was. This was Akira when he was at his most powerful, when his confidence was backed up with skill and raw power and sheer bravado. "But... if you think I should be quiet, maybe you should silence these lips yourself..." He chuckled, looking directly into her eyes as she cuffed him to the bed.</p><p>"Backup might take a while..." He playfully remarked, tilting his head with cocksure bravado.</p><p>Kotone herself pouted, annoyed. Because she was kind of annoyed she played into his little trick. She figured telling him to drop whatever he was holding or stopping whatever he was doing would play right into his hand, so she tried cutting off any chances of him pulling some move to begin with. He had to be good at improvising, she wouldn't be surprised if he figured some way out of this situation on the fly. Here he was just making her paranoid and acting all glib about it. A truly fearsome opponent...</p><p>"You'll get to know the barrel of this gun a lot if you don't shut up." Kotone said sharp as a knife as she moved to push Joker down, enough to nudge him but not enough to actually knock him down. Mainly because unless he laid on the bed normally than on the side he probably wouldn't be very comfortable and she didn't want to twist his wrist or anything. "You are under arrest for multiple counts of Grand Larceny. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will not be appointed to you." Kotone couldn't actually remember what the rights actually were, but these were close enough, right? It was at least what she remembered what people said in movies and stuff.</p><p>Whatever the case, Akira would find himself being pinned down by Kotone. Resting herself right on his waist with her gun focused on him. Putting all her weight on him, her rear would be pressed squarely between his legs</p><p>"I'll be willing to wait as long as it takes. I think I can handle a bad boy like you." She assures as she put a hand on his chest. "After all, you're all the same. All tough and suave until you're at the mercy of the law." As well as the mercy of some other things. She ended up smiling confidently, feeling a bit liberated as she did and incredibly excited to be above him like she was.</p><p>"If you shoot me, I think you'll be the next one in the cuffs..." He said with his confident smirk playing over his face. Spreading his legs he let Kotone sit more comfortable atop him, even if it also meant she'd be feeling him pressing against her butt. Some things you just couldn't hide, but she was very good at being angry. More so than he had ever expected. It was hard to not be excited.</p><p>"Still, Grand Larceny... at least someone can appreciate the size of it." He muttered, making his right to remain silent very much null and void as he ran through his head how Kotone knew the rights pretty well. He has very clear memories of them being read to him, so she managed to at least do at least a partly convincing job of it.</p><p>"So now what, Miss Officer? Are you going to torture me for information...?" He brushed his fingers of his free hand against her face with a grin. "I wonder who will enjoy that more... after all, getting caught like this with a beautiful lady of the law like yourself was part of my own plan..."</p><p>Kotone just had to sigh to seem annoyed at the fact they weren't utilizing their right to remain silent as well as she hoped. She let him talk but he just kept going even after being forced down like this. It was becoming clear he wouldn't be satisfied unless she gave him some kind of response. So she huffed, puffing out her chest as she retorted.</p><p>"The police don't torture people, thief." Kotone confidently responded, unknowingly showing her innocence to some aspects of the law. If she knew the full details of what Akira's been through she would have been a bit reluctant to say that in full confidence. Even if they didn't wear their masks around each other, there were still things left unsaid between them. Stuff perhaps better left unsaid. His smile faded for a second at that fact, but this wasn't the time to be thinking of such things. Kotone was too busy posturing in character to really pick up on his change of expression for a moment, so any crisis was averted.</p><p>"No I'm here to reform you. Cut out that sly, know-it-all, devil-may-care criminal and leave nothing but a decent human behind." She assured, leaning closer and grinding her hips against Akira's own.</p><p>"So do a 'beautiful lady of the law' a favor and let us do this the easy way, yeah?" She asked in an age old technique of 'help me help you.' When you were indeed a beautiful lady, it was easier to get the criminals into thinking you were their friend. It's be only easier with someone that fancied themselves a ladykiller to begin with.</p><p>"Mmmhm, cut out everything that makes me the man I am and leave something a little less sharp." The black haired man said in a cheerful sarcasm. "The easy way... well, I think I can do the easy way, but you'll have to forgive my curiosity..." He looked deep into her blood red eyes, her beautiful crimson pupils looking back at him. </p><p>"What's the hard way?" The Phantom Thief asked as he looked over at the door for a moment and rattled his cuff as a sign of attempt to escape. Akira couldn't just let her win after all. He needed to distract himself from her grinding against him, besides.</p><p>"I think you're too sharp for your own good, anyway. You can still be a man, just one that puts their talents to work on something more useful." She pointed out with a shake of the head, as if that much was obvious. "As for the hard way..."</p><p>Looking over at the door when he did, she shook her head. Closing her eyes for just a moment, lowering her gun...and sitting up slightly to reach down between Akira's legs with her free hand.</p><p>"What sort of uses do you have in mind then h-hm-!" The Phantom Thief replied but was inevitably interrupted. He was aiming to take advantage of her looking away with his free hand near her face, but whe she grabbed 'the hard way' he froze. Joker's open palm twitched in mid-air as he exhaled like a deflating balloon.</p><p>"Right here." She said as she made her grip firm when she did grab 'the hard way.' She was also trying desperately to not laugh at her own joke but the smile cracking through was a lot more Kotone than Coptone for the second. "I imagine this has gotten you into all sorts of trouble. So let me do my job and get rid of this 'trouble' for you, hm? Consider it the first part of your rehabilitation."</p><p>"Well well... its got me into a lot of things... trouble is definitely one of them..." The way she said rehabilitation, the real Akira froze up for a second half expecting Kotone's eyes to turn yellow. "...I think... I can allow that." Joker said with a confident smile, betrayed by his shaken tone. </p><p>Feeling a modicum of pride when it seemed like Akira actually did get caught quite off guard by her display, she smiled and moved her hand away from his waist to unbutton the top button of her uniform. "The first step is an easy one." She said as she picked herself up and above head, her panties in plain view.  She put the 'gun' next to his glasses and grabbed the backboard of the bed.</p><p>"Show me how skilled and how much you can endure before I put you through the real rehab." She said with a small giggle, though she was now wondering if pink was the good color to go with. It didn't really match the outfit, but white seemed a bit too plain, and some of her other cutesy underwear wouldn't fit the theme. She wondered if maybe she should invest in lingerie in the future. She had to put those thoughts to the wayside for now, something to note for later. As Kotone chuckled, Akira gave a bit of a smile. It was clear this whole thing was quite important to her and it was clear that they had both come a long way since their younger years. So at this very moment in time, he had a sort of out-of-body experience as he had to process Kotone's panties hovering close to his head. All that really rank through his head was the word 'pink' and the passively wondering if that pleasant smell was because Kotone laundered her underwear for this or if that's just what panties smelled like to a boy like him.</p><p>She gave Akira a second to decide if he'd like to put up a little bit of rebellion with his free hand somehow before she'd move her waist down and pressed herself lightly down lightly on his mouth. The most he thing he managed to say was something akin to 'my mouth is pretty good at things like this' but the actual words were muffled by Kotone. His free hand rested on her waist as he didn't hesitate to lick his girlfriend through her underwear.  She felt really, really weird doing it, in all sincerity. It was equal parts arousing but also embarrassing, and frankly a little concerning since she's yet to do something like this. But she needed to tease him somehow while she got undressed. She was just glad he probably couldn't see any potential concern on her face all too well at the moment, because she had to clasp her hand over her mouth to avoid making any noise.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she rested her weight against him. </p><p>"You're...you're pretty good..." She said, desperately try to sound anything resembling professional, but her heavy breathing clearly showed she wasn't expecting him to be so...naughty off the bad. Even now she couldn't underestimate this Phantom Thief. Try as she might to avoid giving and inch, her body spoke just enough. The way his hand was pressed against her hip he could feel her body move as she lowered her weight onto him, her hesitation as she forced herself to keep getting undressed. He patted her side as a way to show he had heard her. He continued his movements, his hand resting back on her hip. His fell into a rhythm as she teased Kotone outside her underwear, letting him focus on Kotone's small movements to gauge how she was doing.</p><p>She arced her back to Akira's touch, grinding herself more into Akira's mouth. She was barely able to get off the final button before she had to take a heavy breath, panting and lowering one hand to run through Akira's hair. She couldn't take it any more she needed to do something to ease her racing heart. She's only been in this position for a few scant seconds and yet it felt like an eternity had passed.</p><p>"Ha ha! This good warm-up Phantom Boy. Maybe I'll enjoy this for...for a little bit longer." Kotone masked her desire to indeed do this longer than she anticipated with that boisterous suggestion. Enjoying the soft sensation of his hair running through her fingers, Kotone gave off a stuttered sigh of pleasure and rocked back and forth against him. She just needed to get this compress top off and she'll be fine. Then they can move on whenever she wanted.</p><p>Akira wasn't in much of a position to argue. At the most, feeling her fingers through her hair made him push his face in deeper with some bravado for a moment to speed up his movements, but his movements slowed back down shortly afterwards. It wasn't clear if it was to give Kotone a break and simply enjoy things at her own pace without going to fast, or because his tongue was getting tired. Maybe both. He was selfless to a fault, after all. Sometimes he did things just because they felt right to do and in his position there wasn't much room to think about anything other than the smell of panties and the color pink.</p><p>While it was kind of him, Kotone got a primal desire to try and rut up against him even more now that his pace was slowing down. But she had to pace herself, and hopefully not suffocate Akira in the process. And it wasn't like this teasing wasn't slowly wearing down her defenses either since she was having trouble hiding her ragged breathing by now. Groaning, she pulled down her reveal her breasts. She preferred bras for fashionable reason, but felt like this was more 'police officer-y.' The top clung tight underneath her breasts, pushing them up in a way that was fine by her. She only had a slightly above-average size, and she wanted to be as big looking as impossible. Personal experience taught her those with big breasts were more intimidating. With that out of the way she needed to get to her panties off eventually, so she pulled herself up with help using the backboard. Lifting herself off Akira, he could now see Kotone's sheepishly smiling face clear as day. Her breasts swayed a little, shining in the backlight of the room and dripping slightly with a little bit of swear.</p><p>"I think you're ready for manual labor now, huh?" She asked with a few heavy breathes, moving one hand down and using the other on the backboard of the bed to keep herself balanced. With her free hand she pushed aside her panties, exposing her womanhood. She even went through the trouble of shaving just because even if Akira didn't mind it, she often felt to flustered for him to see her like that. She thought that doing it would make her embarrassment be more manageable.</p><p>It wasn't, she was still glowing red like a beet.</p><p>Akira could only grin, his own breath a bit ragged as he took in the sight of her. Calling her anything short of mesmerizing was selling her short, and while seeing her face burning red was precious he resisted saying anything about it. For all Kotone's confidence and social tact, she was still to sweet a girl to not get abashed at these things. It would put a damper on the roleplaying anyway.</p><p>"I think so.... I think I've passed the first step, easy way or hard way..." He rattled his hand against the cuff, just to remind Kotone that Akira was truly helpless in her grasp. He put a hand to her size and stroked her side down to her hip, as both an attempt to come off as a cheeky phantom thief and encourage her everything was alright and that she was doing fine.</p><p>"Well, well Officer... are you perhaps... falling for me...?" The man chuckled, smugly turning his head in a questioning manner. "That would be a bad thing, wouldn't it?"</p><p>In-character or not, seeing that smug face looking up at her would make the girl pout. He's lucky he's so handsome and how desperate she was to keep going, otherwise she'd threaten to leave him here on the bed while she sat across from it with her arms crossed until he stopped being smug in her direction.</p><p>"Don't be stupid. Any woman-any normal person would feel a little flustered. But I'm willing to brave that for the sake of your reformation." She said curtly, pouting and sticking up her nose as she got off of Akira to sit on her knees beside him. She didn't exactly take off all her buttons, just enough to breathe easily, and with the top pushed down under her breasts, it left a nicely framed window for her chest to shine through. It somehow felt like she was even more naked this way.</p><p>"Such a selfless social servant... I am in awe of your pure generosity." Joker replied with a chuckle, wishing he had his mask just for a moment, purely so he could play the part a little more convincingly. Even if he slid into the role naturally, it felt a bit strange doing it with a bare face. As she sat on her knees beside him he looked up into her eyes, rather impressed by her refusal to break character. As Kotone sat with her hands folded on her lap he admired the framing of her figure a bit more closely now. The chest window was...nice to look at, to put it in simple terms. The setting sun gleamed off her face and chest, leaving the girl almost quite literally radiant. And to top it all off, the word pink still rattled around in his brain thanks to Kotone's nipples now being in plain view.</p><p>"Don't be getting any cute ideas. You're not stealing my heart." Kotone scolded, sliding her hand onto Akira's stomach and moving it to the hem of his pants. She had to take a moment to compose herself, as well as enjoy Akira's gawking since he didn't have his glasses to help hide his staring. "If you're getting anything from me, it's because I gave you it myself."</p><p>"...I see... such a treasure like that, I would have to leave my mark first, would I not?" He spoke his honeyed words, smiling as her hand touched his stomach and moved to his pants. "Well, if you give it to me yourself, I'm not much of a thief now, am I?" He said, sliding his own hand onto the bed, looking up at her, once again rattling the cuff. "So what are you giving me next...?"</p><p>Kotone would sigh in an exasperated manner, not from his comments alone, but because it dawned on her that 'Bad Boy with a Heart of Gold' was apparently her type because she found his attitude frustratingly attractive. Considering her previous crushes, it probably was something she should have figured out long ago.</p><p>"Well good. Being a bad thief is what I'm trying to make you into." Kotone proudly remarked, managing to pull off the impressive feat of unbuttoning his pants with one hand and following an unzip as they spoke.</p><p>"Well if you want me to be a bad thief, you might want to cuff my other hand..." Of course Kotone had nothing on her he could steal, but the threat would have to suffice. His hand floated through the air, flicking his fingers a little, selling that his sole hand was still a threat. Kotone could only roll her eyes and ignore his commentary.</p><p>"As for what comes next...well, all I can say is that it's certainly coming." She winked all proud at Akira, as she turned to look at down at his waist, putting her thumb into the hem of his underwear and pulling it down without fanfare...</p><p>Then she looked away, blushing again and covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers. Just like getting naked, there's some things she wasn't used to no matter how many times she'd look at them.</p><p>"Well well.. did you steal a glimpse of something you liked the look of?" He teased, his eyes meeting hers. He was certainly glad he was playing Joker right now, because focusing on his role was keeping him from both laughing and feeling flustered that he was now completely exposed in a compromised position.</p><p>"Well, when you're ready.. its your interrogation officer..."</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be a Gentleman Thief? Teasing a girl like this isn't very gentlemanly. Or smart. I can handle you however I want if you try to steal something from me." Kotone pointed out, sounding annoyed but really kind of having fun despite her embarrassment. This kind of teasing was a far cry from the usual kind they made to each other. </p><p>"Oh come now, I've done nothing untoward but ask a few questions haven't I?" Akira shot back without hesitation. "Besides, a thief of my caliber doesn't steal just a kiss, I have to steal everything or I'm not satisfied. And that requires some finesse. Finesse and cooperation. " His attitude almost implied that getting caught was only part of the much larger con between them. This was exciting. To say it wasn't exciting to be so naked before his the girl he loved would be shocking, but to put on one of his masks and play pretend with her just seemed to have an extra special thrill to it.</p><p>"Keep running your mouth if you like, just know I'll have to discipline you if you try anything." Kotone assured, using the palm of her hand to tease the head and swivel it around casually like a joystick as if to get him to quiet down, and a fun way to do it besides. Idly she wondered if he did have some plans to turn the tables to steal everything from her, but she knows his tricks intimately. No one knows Akira like how she does. He'd have to be a little more than a wild card to do that, considering she's one of the same.</p><p>"Speaking of discipline, I think you lack it. Let's see if we can fix that. " Kotone said, channeling her inner Mitsuru with her tone of voice as she moved to tightly (but not too tightly) grip his length and give him harsh stroke, all while moving closer into view and putting her other arm under her chest to push up her breast. She wasn't looking right at it, but she could feel the warmth of his length in her hand. With it was an intoxicating sense of power as she began to slowly repeat the motion.</p><p>"Don't worry. I'm as eager to get to the interrogation as you are. We'll just see if you have my willpower too." Kotone breathed out in a bassy voice. Or at least with as much bass as a girl like her can muster.</p><p>As she swiveled his length he tried to keep his poker face. He hadn't seen kind Kotone pull something so rather dominant. Not to say she was meek, far from it, but this different kind of attitude was a turn on. </p><p>"Ha, a little more discipline you say...?" He felt his confidence falter slightly, his words pausing in the middle of the sentence. She began to stroke him harshly as she moved closer into view and his 'Gentleman' sensibilities made sure not to stare. Meaning he looked away with a nervous twitch in his eye.</p><p>"Oh I think you'll find that I won't crack that easily....." The thief said with a smirk, but it was clear that his confidence faltered with every rough stroke, his smirk dampening slightly while his face itself just became damp with sweat.</p><p>"Your greed can, and has, gotten the best of you. You're just lucky I don't give up. Others would have considered you a lost cause with that tone." The noble officer assured. When there was a daring statement of will from the suspect, Kotone could only chuckle and shake her head. She moved closer and picked up the back of his head, sliding her knees underneath to make a pillow out of her lap as his face was now pressed against her exposed breasts.</p><p>"A lost cause?... I'm far from a lost cause..." Akira said without a single bit of hesitation, the sauve tone almost increasing in defiance despite his helplessness in her grasp. Not resisting being placed on her lap, he did resist looking directly at the looming threat of breast flesh in front of him in his continued refusal to comply.</p><p>"So prove you won't crack then, Mr. Thief. Because you're stuck in here until I decide we're done." Kotone grinned as she spoke, ceasing her stroking a bit to playfully wave it around like a toy and show her control over the situation. "If I'm not satisfied, we'll be here until I am. I'll make a proper man of you yet." She assured, bending down further to make Akira unable to avoid the danger zone that was her chest. At this point, he had to give in and turn to face the chest of his lover face-forward.</p><p>His reply was muffled as she playfully waved his length around like a toy, messing with him, making it clear she was completely in control. "But what if I'm already a proper man...?" The muffled reply came, tongue brushing over her soft chest, which delicately pressed against his face as she bent down further. Resistance was most assuredly futile, but he refused to give in just yet.</p><p>"When I'm done with you, you'll be back in society as a proper family man. The perfectly reformed criminal." She near-threatened as she continued her stroking. While not fast, it was vicious and unrelenting. The real rehabilitation has yet to even begin. He shuddered and breathed deep, biting down on his lip and nibbling her chest in the process. "It'll take... more than this... officer..." He breathed, trying to not crack his poker face. Kotone had to do the same, wincing at the spark of pleasure she felt from the small bite.</p><p>"Good, because we're just starting. I told you to prove your will to me, didn't I?" Kotone asked, smiling a daring smile. She would have to keep playing it cool, as she found this kind of position to be incredibly cute and the 'resistance' he was giving was only helping to serve that. She had a slight blush, but the feeling of control did much to alleviate how lewd this situation was in her mind. She was no stranger to keeping up acts, it'd take a little more than this to make her crack. But that thought came when Akira realized he could use the position to his advantage, and in his defiance moved his mouth around her nippled to hold in his teeth. Nothing sharp or painful, but something she could certainly feel as he flicked his tongue against her sensitive chest.</p><p>"Ngh!" She squealed out in a high-pitched shock as she squeezed harder in response all while ceasing her stroking. "You call that reformed?! No proper man would do such a thing-no sir!" She said in a huff. Her squeal told him he probably went too far and as he went to open his mouth to say something, it was filled with her chest, pressing down over his face and muffling his speech entirely. His hand shook against the bed, locked tightly to the handcuff, the other hand opening and closing a few times until she relented just a bit to let him breathe. Afterwards he'd take a sharp breath, his face smothered in the faintly sweet scent Kotone always smelled like.</p><p>"I am a proper man..." He futiley complained, but it was at this point Akira was well and truly becoming terrified of the girl above him and the absolute control she had. That helplessness and realizing the mask was slipping off of course made the situation far more arousing. </p><p>"Looks like I'm going to have to properly punish you instead. It's the only way your kind will learn. If I give you an inch, you'll take a mile." Kotone stuck up her nose again, moving her legs out from under him and finally letting go of his length. But only for a second, as she took position above him. She held it now in a reverse-grip, guiding it properly right up between her legs.</p><p>"Well, if you want even one inch, you'll have to apologize by telling me what a bad boy you've been." Kotone couldn't help herself from smiling, using her other hand to place on Akira's chest as she looked at him with a 'mature' look in her eyes. A sultry one that was alien to the face usually carrying such a wide-eyed, idealistic looking young girl. That look and the warmth he felt radiating from her core left him powerless. He looked up into her eyes, the sultry look of maturity and control. Kotone was dictating where this situation would go. Normally she didn't look so mature, but it stood to reason when you could be anything you needed to be, this kind of atmosphere wasn't hard to create. He didn't want to apologize, that would be giving into his desires and letting her win... would it not? But all the same his hand found her thigh and brushed his fingers over it. Almost without thinking, coming from himself he spoke.</p><p>"I've been a bad boy Officer." Then he smiled slightly, less confidence and more charming. A disarming smile of a de-fanged criminal. "...Can you reform me...? I've been such a bad boy..." Then he kept the same pure smile, meeting his lover's eyes. If he couldn't keep the act up, he could at least play into the fact he was losing.</p><p>"If anyone can.. it would be you officer."</p><p>Kotone sharply inhaled, biting her lip in anticipation. She was worried she'd be able to see the hearts in her eyes for a moment as his statement making her heart aflutter. With a wordless sigh she descended upon him. Wriggling her hips as she took in the tip, her body tensed in her voice shook with pleasure.  He gave up so quick that she thought she'd have to tease him a little more. She was kind of glad she didn't. She couldn't last much longer either. She needed this. Her head hung low as she rotated her hips clockwise, slowly bringing them closer together.</p><p>"Nnh!" W she ripped the band-aid off and quickly slammed down to take him in entirely. She managed to hold in her usual habit of being quite vocal, but as a result she'd give off a deep and quiet moan from the back of her throat.</p><p>"Good boy." She said wish a small chortle as she leaned back, rolling up her police skirt up daintily to let Akira see how deep inside her he really was. "I see I'm getting through to you finally, or maybe you're still just trying to make me lower my guard?" She suggested with a smile, moving to lean in and grind against him ever-so slightly as a result. </p><p>"Whatever the case may be, you're stuck with me now, Thief. I'll chase you to the ends of the Earth if you ever escape me. So might as well give up now, huh?" She suggested, leaning in close for a small kiss but pulling back right before it happened, instead looking him right in the eyes. One last little show of power, just in case she couldn't control herself for much longer.</p><p>"I... I think you're getting through to me..." Akira said breathlessly He felt her body rubbing against his and let out some softer moans, feeling her body tightly squeeze him, still recovering from going deep inside in just a single movement. The officer was quite brave in this instance... "Nowhere to run huh...?" He breathed softly, his free hand finding her waist and placing is softly on her in stark contrast to the tight grip she had on his sides.</p><p>"But I can't give up just yet... that would ruin.... all this effort you put into catching me..." A smile, but melted away as her hips moved, his length tightly squeezed by her core as he shivered in pleasure. "Aahh.... indeed you're a.... determined officer... no-one's ever restrained me for this long..." He said, voice cracking as he felt pleasure radiate from his length. Gritting his teeth, he could only shut his eyes tight for mere seconds before opening them again to always meet the powerful gaze of the officer who had him restrained. A miracle, as Kotone's mind was getting hazy. He felt so big inside her that moving up and down on him felt like they were taking years. But it wasn't painful, as big as it was for her or tight as it was for him. If anything it felt like they were made to perfectly copliment one another. The two could only hold onto their facades only so much because of it. But it was still just that, a facad. No part of either of them could really resist the other in truth.</p><p>"Resisting arrest still? I wish you would stop being so selfish. If you think stealing my heart will save you, it won't work..." Kotone scolded, closing her eyes and her grip getting as tight as it could get as she raised her hips one more time and lingered on the tip of his length.</p><p>"S-selfish...?" Akira said, a little bit surprised. His eyes widened as he looked down, a feeling of unease at seeing Kotone pause in a position right above his length.</p><p>"This is about more than justice now!" With a heavy slam, the sound of skin hitting skin, Kotone slammed down on top of him with enough force to cause her hat to fall off. She began bouncing on top of his dick, the bed began to rock and creak as her voice became shakier, interspersed with small, sharp breathes and needy whines. Any lingering confidence Akira had melted in the face of pleasure, and any aloofness Kotone had was dead in the water as she began to be feral in her movements.</p><p>"You've already stolen my heart long ago, Mr. Thief!" Kotone said in a hushed voice, breathless from her whines. </p><p>"I can't love a criminal, so I need you to wake up to justice or else my heart will never beat again." Reaching down with one hand, she gripped Akira's wrist for his free hand, forcefully pressing his palm up to her breast.</p><p>"Can you feel it, Mr. Thief? My pulse, the sound of love that beats for you? Would a real gentleman be so cruel to go out of his way to break a young girl's heart?" She asked, her breath heavy against Akira's lips. Her chest was warm, and her heartbeat was fast. Full of life, full of energy, and indeed full of love.</p><p>"Can't... you can't love a criminal... so you need me to reform... for your heart..." Akira's mind was in a daze. He could barely speak over the pounding of Kotone against him and the creaks of the bed, and especially over the distracting sensation of her heart he could feel under her chest. Beating furiously, in sync with his, he could feel it.</p><p>"...Of course not... Officer you've put me in... a hard position..." He slowly drew his head closer, his breathing intense as hers with their lips more centimeters apart. "There is nothing more to say... I am reformed..."</p><p>"Because I love you."</p><p>She clung to his every word on the bated breath he held. She was hoping for those simple words, confirmation of her victory, and she got all that and more. She slowed herself just for a moment as he got closer, and nearly paused when she found herself being kissed immediately after the love confession. A large moan came out into Akira's mouth as Kotone's body grew soft and numb. Mindlessly she patted the end table for the handcuff key before the kiss ended. Violently looking for it, she knocked his glasses right of the edge as she gripped the key forcefully once she felt it in her hands. When the kiss broke Kotone could only mewl needily, causing Akira to huff amusedly.</p><p>"Come here." She said sternly, slamming the key into the link attached to the bed, freeing Akira for just a moment. She tossed the key aside uncaringly as she quickly attached the keys to her own wrist and pulled Akira up by into a sitting position right into her chest. She clasped his hand, interlocking her fingers with his as they were know binded together.</p><p>"I love you too-I always have! Akira!" She assured as Kotone redoubled her efforts, bouncing on Akira's hips wildly as she hugged him close. Using his real name, the line between roleplay and reality was shattered as she stammered on the first things that came to mind.</p><p>"You're mine, my man, now and forever!" She lowered her face into Akira's hair, muffling her quickly mounting moans of pleasure into it as she struggled to continue even thinking, let alone speaking. All she could know was breathe in his scent, the scent of his hair that she loved mindlessly toying with in the past. The intoxicating, lovely, addictive scent of Akira.</p><p>"Aaah... always! ...And forever..." He replied softly, with knots in his throat impeding his ability to speak. Kotone's complete and utter redoubling of her efforts only serving to silence him as it became hard to hold on and talk. "I'll... be your man..." Was all he could mumble between her breasts and took in the sweet flowery smell of Kotone he'd couldn't live without anymore. There was no need to think anymore. All the was left was the honest and true passionate love they had for each other. Her hand gripping his tighter and tighter as he felt himself getting closer to the climax.</p><p>"N-no! Not my man! My...my husband! Myyy..nngh! The father to-to my children!" She gripped his hand as tight as she could, burying her nails into the back of his hand. "Akira! D...do it inside I...!" She trailed off into screams of lust into his hair, panting and moaning only made more fervent due to refusing to pull herself out of his messy mane. Moving her legs around his waist, she ensuring he can't escape even if he wanted. Drunk off the entire situation, the smell and feel of his hair, his warmth against hers, their fingers held tight together, the feeling of their heartbeats becoming one. It was heaven for both of them.</p><p>Neither needed to say a warning, as they were perfectly in sync. He felt his length twitch before he did it inside, letting out his seed inside his lover and most assuredly making her the mother of his children.  It was only then she froze up, tightly squeezing legs around Akira's waist as she squealed once again until she couldn't breath. He breathed in sharply and held his breath until it felt like he was going to pass out. Eyes closed, holding her tightly, desperate to continue, moving his hips as best he could when his body would barely listen due to the numbing pleasure paralyzing his body.</p><p>"Ah...ah....Ahhkiraaa...~" She dreamily said, his refusal to give up just yet keeping her body from going completely numb in the afterglow. Tossing her weight back, she dragged Akira right on top of her. With her legs still right around him and them holding each others handcuffed hands it was easy to keep him in positioned cradled right on top of her.</p><p>"Don't...don't stop. We need to make sure. Need to...make sure~" She quietly said, grinding against him now. "You've taken so much...let's give back to the world, Mr. Thief~" She chuckled tiredly, but she was still wide awake. She was riding a high that wasn't going to die down. No, she could do this until morning. A lifetime wasn't enough time to spend with the man she loved, so she needed to make this night last an eternity. It needed to be done now before the two of them would be left without the strength to carry on.</p><p>At her insistence, he felt like he had found a second wind and began to move his own hips, pressing down into his lovers hands as he began to move in the space in had. "You're right... its time to give back..." He said, wide awake now that he was asked upon to continue. Akira began to make short sharp motions, feeling his own seed inside as he moved, desperate to ensure that his lover would definitely become the mother of his child.</p><p>He would not and could not stop. Not in the face of such a situation. The wild card was sheened with sweat, his hair dripping from the fronds as he kept moving. </p><p>"The only thing I want to steal now is this moment..... steal it and make it last forever..." He breathed, continuing his motion as their hips collided.</p><p>"Oh...oh God..." Kotone could barely handle Akira still inside her. She shook her head back and forth, biting her lip and keeping her eyes closed until finally resting on the left side of her face.  Her free hand she couldn't keep under control as she felt Akira move inside her more. Her fingers twisted anxiously and her arm moved around mindlessly near hear face until she finally gripped the sheets behind her. </p><p>"I...I love you." She said, coming to grips with herself as best she could as she turned to look at Akira directly, holding in her whines and moans as best she could for the moment. It was beginning to get easier as it seems her senses were beginning to dull on everything barring the pleasure of Akira inside her. Her body was stuck like this because of that, not even a crowbar could seperate the two now. He froze for a moment, and just a moment, as she spoke those three words. They were special and he could tell deep inside him that she hadn't said them as part of the act. Genuine and heartfelt three words that he knew he couldn't resist his answer to. He managed to stifle his own shuddering voice and kept himself moving again.</p><p>"I... I love you too Kotone...." He breathed, spoke quietly into her ear. "I won't. I'm here forever. I might be the thief. But you're the one who stolen my heart." He mumbled, partially because halfway through that statement he realize just how corny it sounded. Of course Kotone didn't mind. With a tired giggle, she managed to get her idle hands stirring again to drag him into a kiss.</p><p>"Don't ever leave me." She said softly before pressing her lips against his. Moaning into his mouth, her cries of pleasure were more quiet. She was running out of breath, and her body knew she was close due to how sensitive she still was. She needed to conserve her energy for the end.</p><p>All the while, Akira kept moving, managing to go a little quicker even while was clear he was working towards what he felt would be the end of his stamina. His hands explored his lovers body, and pulling apart from her to touch his forehead to hers he proceeded to meet her eyes once more. </p><p>"I love you..." He repeated, less shy this time, more bold. The man behind the mirrors speaking from the heart as he finally managed to build up the courage to say it proudly. "And I will always be there for you..." Just as he managed to build up his courage, something else built up. His pace quickened as he sharply breathed in through her teeth and Kotone wailed in pleasure. The bed rattled once more under their movements.</p><p>"Until death do us part."</p><p>"Akiraaa~~~!!!" Hearing her love be reciprocated seemed to send a shock through Kotone's system, making the sensation of feeling his love inside her only all the more addicting. She lowered her head, closing her eyes and let her moans flow freely. Her body felt weightless, like she's given herself entirely too her lover. The numbing sensation and blankness in her mind through he body only meant she'd be losing both motor function and endurance when it came to holding out against his love.</p><p>Her arms wrapping around his head through no mental volition of her own. She couldn't respond to his actions in any way other than a needy call of pleasure, not enough oxygen in her lungs to speak anymore. She was nothing but a mess of sweat and pleasured nerves now. Curving around him, Akira kept a tight grip of his own around her body with one arm as the two could only climax together once again in stunned silence. Breathless gasps and horse cries with tightly closed eyes, their bodies vibrated with pleasure and could only wait for their whole bodies to go limp afterwards in a silent chorus of labored breathing until Akira slid onto his side next to her in a subconscious act to avoid passing out on top of her.</p><p>Eventually though, Kotone was was able to roll her head over too look Akira in the eyes as he spoke to her. She was able to smile in-between her tired expression and bated breath. All this time, their hands were still connected at the palms in addition to the cuffs.</p><p>"You're always so....dramatic...." She criticized playfully even now, with most of her senses half gone. Even now her vision was blurry and colors were melting together. In her first conscious action in what felt like a while, she moved her near limp hand to rest on his cheek as she struggled to keep her blazing red eyes open. His chest heaved as he strained for oxygen until he smiled, teasing him like she always did managing to get a reaction out of him. He felt her limp hand on his cheek, brushing over his skin with ease.</p><p>"Our love....death won't...break it." It was a vague statement on Kotone's part, but the sentiment was clear enough. They were together forever. Only tired breaths could be heard for a few moments afterwards until Akira hummed in agreement. He raised his hand to touch Kotone's on on his cheek, delicately stroking her soft hands back.</p><p>"...You're right..." He added, smiling. "Death can come try to break abond as strong as ours. But we're together forever." The tone was not one of mocking, nor was it one of arrogance, it was a genuine and honest tone, completely from the heart. Whatever world there was after this, it wouldn't keep them apart.</p><p>"I love you Kotone."</p><p>"Hnnnn..." Kotone let out a soft breath, already nearing unconsciousness. Akira's heavy breaths may not have sounded calming, but they were to her. She'd smile a small, sincere smile upon hearing that lovely phrase. 'I love you Kotone' echoed through her mind as she cuddled up against Akira. To any normal person, sleeping handcuffed to another would seem uncomfortable. But she already quickly began to blissfully drift off. Akira could only look at her in a quiet adoration, chuckling to himself in a quiet pride of his choice in partner. Holding her hand tenderly, he took a deep breath in through his nose as he closed his heavy eyelids.</p><p>The both would fall asleep peacefully. Uncaring of the handcuff marks they'd have imprinted on their wrists by morning, or the fact that by morning they'd have to awkwardly begin to scour the floor for wherever Kotone mindlessly tossed the key while still connected together. Though even then, they didn't have regrets.</p><p>Especially when they had figured out that Kotone was carrying Akira's child not long after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>